


【源声】含云弄钟

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg
Summary: 崔始源在睡梦中经历了一场他无法忘怀的奇妙之旅





	【源声】含云弄钟

你是在一扇木制格栅后面睁开的眼睛，昏暗的光线让你分不清自己身处何地。  
背后的空间很大，空气里弥漫着洗涤剂的香味和淡淡的樟脑的味道。  
是储藏间么？不，应该是是衣帽间。是哪里的衣帽间？  
你抬起手想要开灯，却发现看不到自己的手。是因为太暗了么？可是外面的光线毫无阻隔地透过格栅照了进来，地上也没有你的影子。  
你花了一点时间想明白了，这是一场意识离开躯体的游荡，或者是一个过于真实的梦。  
所以接下来会梦到什么呢？

外面传来了脚步声，骨肉和木地板的碰撞没有一点克制，好像是在提醒着有人回来了快点躲起来。可是那又有什么关系，自己都看不见自己的情况下又何必担心被人发现。  
有人进来了，白亮的灯打开的一瞬间你觉得眼前一花，虽然只是意识在飘荡但是竟然会有身体上的反馈，这样的事情让你觉得新奇。  
你的目光随着衣帽间的主人转动，他走到了色彩斑斓的那一半，脱掉层层上衣之后就没有了动作。他有多大？还在上大学？二十岁出头？你根据他换了半截衣服就开始玩儿手机的行为判断他还是个沉迷电子产品的小男生。  
他纤细却不过分羸弱，不算太发达的肌肉包裹着修长的骨架，覆盖在上面的皮肤泛着奶白色的光。看起来不是属于运动型的男生，借由他半裸的躯体你做出了第二个关于他的判断。  
他掉进了社交网络的世界，对于自己正在换衣服这件事已经毫无察觉，你获得了一个肆无忌惮观察他的机会。从侧后方只能看见他精致的耳钉和软软的搭在脖颈上的发尾。低着头玩儿手机的姿势让他的颈椎承受着巨大的压力，但是一个个突起的骨节像是一串小小的糯米团子一样圆润饱满，你忽然有点馋。你估算着他的身高，如果他站在你身前的话，可不可以低下头就吻上这香甜的点心。从这一刻开始，这个梦从第三视角的观察变成了融入绮念的遐思。  
顺着发尾向下就是他光滑的脊背，没有夸张的肌肉也没有嶙峋的骨骼，一切都恰到好处。流畅的线条终止于包裹在臀部上方的黑色裤腰，旖旎的念头流淌进布料与皮肉间的缝隙。这样出格的想象让你产生了一瞬间的兴奋，下一秒你却又把自己拉回了理智。  
不能放纵着欲念蔓延，这不该是一场春梦。  
你的视线又回到他的上半身，逆着刚才的路径让目光向上舔舐，他还在玩儿手机，薄的像刃一样的下颌一动一动的，断断续续的歌声传了出来，他看起来心情很好的样子。你看着他因为静电而微微蓬起的白色的发丝随着节拍颤动，忽然想吹一口，他会像天上的云一样消散么？

他确实飘走了，但不是因为这一股来自想象的气息，而是从外面传来的脚步声。他慌慌张张把手机塞到裤子口袋里，哒哒哒跑到衣帽间充满了黑白灰的另一半空间，蹲在藤编的筐前翻来翻去。  
在衣帽间的门又一次被打开的时候，他已经套上了一件缎面的白衬衣，不属于他的尺码让这件衣服有了一种飘逸的感觉，他的每一个动作都带着衣褶行云流水般的波动。  
你看见那个和你身量相仿的男人走进来揽住这抹流云的腰，在他唇上印下一个深吻。  
“怎么又穿我的衣服？”那个男人笑着说，没有一点责备的意思。  
“我的睡衣还在床上嘛，”白色的小脑袋晃了晃，“走过去会着凉的。”  
看着他眼角狡黠的笑意男人拍了拍他的屁股，抽出手机扔到藤筐里：“哥既然担心着凉就不要换着一半衣服停下来玩儿手机。”  
哥？这朵小白云怎么会是哥？这难道是那个沉闷的男人和他之间的情趣么？你感到惊讶，可是接着往下听，却发现这并不是情趣  
“工作上的消息我要及时回嘛，上次朴老师就怪我不回他消息”  
“哪个朴老师？货币银行学的那个么？你和他关系那么好呀……”  
“哎西你是刚知道么，瞎吃什么飞醋，他可是你的老师”  
“你也是我的老师啊，我的金老师”  
“这位崔同学，你的老师现在饿了，请放手让老师去吃点东西”  
“金老师现在是假期你也要管我么，况且老师现在一点也没有为人师表的样子”  
“同学你知不知道中国有句古语叫一日为师 终身为父，即使放假了你还是要听我的”  
你明白了，这两个人是师生关系，这位内心不安分的金老师趁着假期把自己搞成了一朵小白云，和自己的学生谈着恋爱住在同一栋房子里。你的心里升起一股异样的感觉，说不清道不明却又堵在那里。  
“金老师就这么想为人父么？”那个男人又说话了，他的手覆盖在小白云的小腹上，在他耳边调笑着。  
小白云被这句话搞得染上了绯红的颜色，晚霞一样飘出了衣帽间。他的学生笑了笑，换好衣服又从藤筐里拿出手机也出去了。你惊叹于这个学生雕塑般的身材，刚才匆匆瞥见的肌肉线条和每个男人都忍不住攀比的东西让你念念不忘，好像在梦里关于性别间的界限也模糊了，只剩下对美的欣赏。你下意识低头想看看自己，却忘了这里只剩下飘荡着的意识。你的思绪又开始漫无边际地飘散，如果他们是情侣的话，那朵小白云应该会很幸福吧。

你想出去继续观察他们，却发现自己被困在了这一方小小的衣帽间里，刚才不着调的思考让你错过了跟着男人走出衣帽间的机会，现在你依旧只能透过格栅的间隙看着外面。你观察了一下自己所处的位置，出门右手边看起来像是浴室的样子，墙上的架子上摆满了瓶瓶罐罐，左手边是两个并排的洗手盆，大理石的台面上分两边摆着不同的的洗漱用品。  
正对面就是双人床，被子平整地盖在床上，几个枕头靠垫安安静静地坐在床头，看起来主人生活的很有条理。床脚上搭着一件衣服，应该就是小白云的睡衣。看不到床的另一面还有什么，再往前是巨大的落地窗，窗外的灯火让房间不至于漆黑一片。你忽然觉得这夜景很熟悉，就像是自己每日从家里望出去的风景一样，或许是因为梦里总会出现一些日常生活中的事物的缘故吧。  
然后你听见了杂乱的脚步声。这么快就吃完饭了么？果然梦里的时间会被压缩。紧接着是跌跌撞撞进来的人影。饱暖思淫欲，你对他们的行为做出这样的评价。  
两个人纠缠着进了浴室，金属扣磕在地上的声音和水声无缝衔接，半掩着的浴室门正好阻挡住你的视线。

你开始想象他们在干什么。刚才的火热情欲并不会被水冲淡，配合着被水声掩盖的轻哼你猜他们现在在互相爱抚。  
那朵小白云也许会被压在墙壁上，夹在火热的躯体和冰凉的瓷砖之间。那双大手正在他的身上游走，一只手从凸起的喉结滑到被低温刺激得挺立的乳尖，另一只手帮着他撸动阴茎。他的小朋友一定是鲜艳的，这样才和他白嫩的皮肤相配。  
手指进入他的时候他一定会小声的呻吟，因为那顽皮的指尖一定会故意划过他的前列腺，然后在里面开开合合地让他放松。他会因为这样的刺激双腿颤抖，这时那个男人或许会恶趣味的将上半身从他身后离开，这样他只能依靠后穴里被紧紧咬住的手指勉强支撑着，把他弄的又麻又爽。  
他们不会在浴室就做完全套的，你相信自己的判断，因为你注意到了那个男人看见他的男朋友穿着自己的衬衣时眼底的暗，因为你也被那样的画面蛊惑了。  
你忽然想起了自己未曾表白过的那位心上人，他也比你大一些，也同样是这般高挑纤细的模样，只不过他因为你的一句话现在把头发染黑了。你有时候会对他产生不合时宜的幻想，比如在舞台上看见他穿着渔网内搭的时候，比如在摄影棚看见他穿着丝绸衬衫的时候。那些轻薄的面料在他身上浮动着，一如刚才看到的画面，你的下身会因此不由自主地鼓胀，虽然你不想承认这种被情欲控制的直白的生理反应，但是他就是能这样影响着你。  
浴室的水声在你思考现实的过程中渐渐停止了，金老师和他的好学生应该已经做好了清理扩张。即将目睹一场性事这个想法让你羞愧又兴奋，虽然你觉得这样的偷窥是不道德的，可是这只是一场梦，你这样说服自己，是一场谁都会做的春梦。  
小白云像一只八爪鱼一样扒在男人的背上被背了出来，身上还穿着那件柔软的衬衫。你的嘴角忽然挂上了笑，想着等醒来之后也要买一件这样的衣服，自己的尺码，却是给他穿的。

他们倒在床上的时候没有开灯，窗外的灯光只能让你看见朦胧的轮廓，但是清晰的声音又在分毫不差地把正在发生的事情展现给你。  
你忽然发现脱离躯体的意识会拥有生理反馈这件事现在一点也不好了，你不喜欢这种失去对自己身体的控制的感觉。  
在低哑的“别舔了”和“你快一点啊”的求饶声中你没有办法保持冷静。你觉得自己慢慢勃起了，仅凭着这一点点声音。  
忽然拔高的“啊……你松开……脏”和紧接着边的模模糊糊的呜咽声让你不由去想他们现在是不是正在为对方口交。  
你闭上了眼睛，脑海中开始生成一幅想象的画卷：  
小白云的阴茎被舔得泛着水光，温暖厚实的舌头在顶部和冠状沟来来回回地动作，他的腰会因为这样的刺激而不住颤抖。虽然他看起来纤细但是胯下的东西却也值得称赞，那张嘴或许没有办法完全把它含进去，来两下深喉吧，他会爽到手指发麻的。然后会有一只大手逗弄他的小球球，是会用手指拨弄还是抓在手心揉一揉？都做一下吧，他值得这样的享受。或许他会被刺激得直接射出来，但是却无法大口地喘气，因为他的嘴被另一根硬挺堵住了。  
在他被手指借着自己的精液插入的时候他还在勤勤恳恳的为好学生服务着。他的脸那么小，一定会被顶得一鼓一鼓的吧，还有那小巧的舌头，是会像自己被服侍的方法一样舔舔逐渐张开的孔还是直接被挤在一边？这样的人总会想让人粗暴地对待，他的小男友会在最后冲刺的时候狠狠顶在他口腔最深处，喷出一股股精液，这样猛烈的动作会让他获得短暂的窒息。  
你忽然发现自己这有声的想象里那朵小白云的的脸变成了你那位漂亮的心上人，可是你却不会感到惊讶，因为他们确实拥有同一张脸啊。  
床上传来窸窸窣窣的声音，你睁开眼睛看到那个高大的男人跪在床上，小白云笔直的双腿被他拎起来架在肩头。他在缓缓的插入，甚至还恶劣地俯下身隔着衬衣亲吻美人敏感的乳尖。  
一定进入得很深，虽然你没有尝试过这个姿势，但是你从小白云语无伦次的呻吟中得出这个结论。  
他说 “始源……你慢一点”  
他说 “啊……太深了……”  
他说 “始…始源我不行了……到底了”  
始源，你听着这个和自己一样的名字感到更加兴奋，仿佛现在被柔软温暖的肉包裹着的人已经变成了你。  
他们的影子大幅度的晃动，你的心神也跟着荡漾。  
你想把手摁在那个人平坦的小腹上，看看到底进到了多深。  
你想在他高潮的时候封住他的嘴，把那些可怜的诱人的动听的呻吟全都咽下去。  
你想直接射在他温热的肠道内，再用手指一点点把它们勾出来。  
对了，他们好像也没有戴安全套。  
或许再过一小会儿就能看见高潮过一次的小白云因为清理后穴而又一次被勾起情欲。

但是那个男人没有给他清理，因为他们的春宵还在继续。  
高潮后的小白云颤抖个不停，他的男朋友却没有放过他，他敏感的神经仍旧被摩擦着，带来他快要无法承受的快感的堆积。  
男人的动作幅度越来越大，一次次狠狠的擦过肠壁，没有一寸黏膜可以逃离这样的折磨。  
忽然这个纤细的男人绷成了一张弓。几分钟之前刚刚高潮过的他被带上了又一轮极乐。  
他发不出一点声音，做不出一点动作，仿佛已经失去了对身体的控制，把自己完全交付给他的爱人。  
你又想到了你的心上人，你想象着他失焦的双眼和发不出一点声音的半张的嘴，你想象着他高潮时紧绷的筋肉和绞住的后穴，还有硌在你腰后的脚踝骨。你觉得你不会这样折磨他，但是又觉得只有这样才能给他带来最高的快乐。  
你想要把他捧在手心，但某些时刻却又想让他在你的手心沉沦。要绅士，但是也要抛下绅士的面孔做个禽兽。

 

忽然眼前的一切都变黑了，你知道自己要跌回现实了。  
可能再过一会儿闹表就该响起，然后聊天群里又开始热闹起来。  
打开sns的话一定会看到你不按时睡觉的心上人半夜发的动态。  
今天有拍摄的行程，再过不久就可以见到他了。  
他是不是又没有吃饭？一定是的。  
准备一点吃的带去练习室吧。  
哦，起床之后要先去冲个澡解决一下。  
然后放下这真实的梦境，从告白开始吧。


End file.
